Ro's First Day of School
by moon girl16
Summary: One of the first sequels to Sailor Teindra. Chi Chi enrolled Ro and Goten into school! But with Ro being new to learning the human ways, will she fit in? Read Sailor Teindra first! Review Please!
1. Before School

Hey everybody! What's up? I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and that everyone's in the Christmas spirit! And hey, Chanukah is this Wednesday!! Okay enough of me blabbing!

This story is kind of a filler, just something to keep things going.

NOTE: Only the first chapter is first person, told by Ro.

Disclaimer: Santa, for Christmas I want the rights to DBZ and.....

_I may have stopped hunting you for now....._

_But you will always be sought out after........_

_The world shall fall into darkness........_

_And the Queen is slowly dying.........._

_Nothing can save you now.........._

"Hi, I'm Ro! No....um...Hi, my name's Ro! Uh.... Yo, wasup? Name's Ro. No....."

'Hi, my name's Ro. It's my first day of school. Right now I'm getting ready for school. I'm so excited, but my brother Goten isn't as happy as I am. Gohan has always gone to school, I think. Mommy's happy that the two of us are going to school. She says it's good to get an education.'

"Ro, come on down! Breakfast is ready!"

I squealed in delight. "Breakfast!" 'Ever since I came home, which has only been about two months now, my family has taught me to have breakfast. It's so good!! I can't believe that I wasn't fed this wonderful food when I lived in the future, but that's to be expected.....'

I ran down the stairs, but somehow, Dad, Gohan, and Goten all got down there before I did. I went over to my daddy, who gave me a giant hug. I now know that hugs are not hidden attacks, but signs of affection. My daddy is the best and he's one of the strongest people in the world!

My older brother Gohan is the best brother ever! Goten too! They are both the best. Goten is so much fun to play with! And Gohan too! He looks out for me and is also in school. It seemed like he was late for school today because he ran out after taking his books, his giant bag of lunch, and a big paper plateful of eggs, toast, waffles, and some pancakes. Dad said goodbye, Goten and I said goodbye, and Gohan kissed Mom on the cheek and flew away.

I looked over at Dad. Dad did care about education, but more about education in the martial arts department, but he still respected my mom's wishes. Mom put a whole gigantic plate of breakfast food on the table and Dad, Goten and I dug in. Mom just had a small plate of bacon, a banana, and some cereal.

Mom is the best cook ever! Mom is also the legendary scout Sailor Teindra. Because of this, Mom has started to train again, but still puts more time into the housework and cooking. Over these two months, nothing has happened much. The Terminators have stopped coming. Once in a while, there will be a droid or a yoma, but nothing much to worry about. To Mom. I think something bad will happen. Beryl would never go so long without one launch of her Terminators. But Mom's on the lookout.

I finished the rest of my food and jumped up in front of Mom. "What do you think, Mom? I like it!"

I pointed to my outfit that my mother made for me. It resembled a Japanese school uniform, the Sailor outfit. I wore it with pride.

Mom smiled and said, "Yes, Ro, you look beautiful. Now go upstairs and finish getting ready."

I ran upstairs and turned around to hear Goten talking about his outfit. The only time Goten wore something other than his Gi was when we went to Bulma's party. It was funny because Mom made him wear this funny hat.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, washed my face, and got back downstairs just in time to see Bulma park outside. The whole idea of enrolling us into school was Bulma's idea, kind of. Bulma was putting Trunks in school and Mom thought it would be good if Goten and I got a good education early. Bulma honked her car horn and I ran for the front door. Mom cleaned up the table, got our books, and stood next to me, waiting for Goten. Goten came followed by Dad. Dad usually went into the woods for training around this time. Dad said hi to Bulma and Trunks, hugged Goten and me, kissed Mom, and was off.

Mom got into the front seat and started talking to Bulma. Goten and I got into the back seat next to a very angry Trunks.

"I don't wanna go to school," Trunks said. "It's so boring and stupid. I'd rather go spar with my dad."

But it was too late for Trunks. The car started its journey to school and our seatbelts were already on. I had heard horror stories from Trunks before, but about school? Mom said it would be fun, and if Gohan kept going back everyday, then it must be fun, right?

Sorry for the short chapter.....More next time!

Plus...I hate the editing system.....

Review Please!


	2. New Teachers

Hi there everybody! cricket Okay, I know I've been gone a really, really long time, but please accept this offer for forgiveness! How about a new chapter?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ro, Mrs. Flemancough, and Miss. Momma... Oh and I don't own GD's character, Marane.

* * *

Chapter 2

Trunks, Goten, and Ro were sitting in the main office, while Bulma and Chi Chi were in the Principal's office discussing the classes that their children would be taking with the principal.

"Man, I really don't wanna be here," said Trunks.

Goten turned to his best friend. "Well, it could be fun, ya know, I guess."

Ro just sat there with a smile knowing that she would be learning something new today.

Trunks then jumped up out of his chair. "I'm leaving. Ya comin', Goten?"

"Uh, well..."

"Come on guys," started Ro. "It'll be fun being in school."

"Fun? Fun!" Trunks turned to Ro. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather be outside playing than be stuck in a dry, hot room where we do nothing!"

"Rich boy," mumbled the overhearing secretary.

"Fine. We're just going to leave without you, Ro," said Trunks, who then motioned Goten to follow. "And I won't even have to walk through the front door!"

Trunks made his way towards the window and opened it as high as it would open, and then scratched at the disgusting shirt and tie his mother made him wear. As he was climbing onto the window sill, getting ready to fly off, he heard...

"Ahem!"

There was Bulma and Chi Chi both in the same identical poses: arms folded with such an angry face.

Ro just sat there and pointed to Trunks. "It was all him."

The two mothers heaved a heavy sigh, got their children, left the office, and walked down the hall to their new classrooms. As they reached the end of one corridor, the mothers then stopped.

"Goten," started Chi Chi, "you go with Bulma. She'll take you to your class room." Goten nodded. "Now give momma a big hug."

Goten rushed over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I love you, Mom."

"You be a good boy, Okay?" said Chi Chi. Goten nodded. "Okay, We'll come back and pick you up when school gets out, okay?" Goten nodded again.

Bulma pointed to one end of the hall. "Okay boys, time to go to class."

As Trunks, Goten, and Bulma walked down their end of the hall, the children exchanged goodbyes. Then Chi Chi and Ro walked in the other direction.

Bulma, Trunks, and Goten reached the closed classroom door. "Well, this is where I leave. Be good, you two." Goten nodded while Trunks just grunted. As Bulma went back the way she came, Goten opened the door. There, the two boys were stunned.

"Uh," started Goten, "I thought Mom said we were supposed to be in first grade, not kindergarden!"

"Well, this is the First Grade Class! Come on in!" shouted a skinny, young woman with raven hair up in two pigtails. She wore many colors, spoke very clearly, and greeted the two friends with a big smile.

Goten and Trunks just stood in the doorway completely shocked until Goten finally got out of his trance and asked, "Are you Miss. Momma?"

"Oh, forget that Miss stuff. Just call me Momma! Marane, why don't you help these boys find a seat? We were about to start music time!" said Momma with that smile still plastered on her face. Trunks just wanted to rip it right off.

A young girl with also raven hair in two braided pigtails, the ends tied with ribbons came over to aid the boys in finding a seat. "Hi, I'm Marane Roste. What's your names?"

"Hi, I'm Goten Son and this is my friend, Trunks Briefs." Goten pointed to Trunks. "But it seems he doesn't want to be here right now..."

Marane turned to Trunks and noticed how uncomfortable he was. Then he finally spoke. "You look too young to be in this class. What are you, like five?"

Marane gave Trunks a semi-angry look and answered, "Yes, I am five, but if I'm in this class, well, I guess that means I'm really smart."

Momma nodded. "Yes. That girl is very smart, but let's stop yakking and start music time." The other students started agreeing. Goten nodded and walked over the circle formed in the middle of the room and found an opening.

"Come on Trunks," said Momma. "You know you want to," she said in her oh-so-perfect grammar.

"You can't make me." Trunks said in a deep tone with arms folded.

* * *

Chi Chi and Ro finally reached Ro's classroom. "Well Ro," said Chi Chi, "this is where you're going to have class. Here's where you go in and learn. Are you ready?"

Ro looked up to her mother. "Yes. I'm really excited!"

"Give Mom a big hug!" Chi Chi and Ro met and held on to each other for what seemed like forever, now that Ro knew that hugging wasn't some kind of fighting technique. Soon, mother and daughter separated and Ro felt some tears coming from her eyes. "Now you be a good girl, alright?" Ro nodded, then reached for the door. Chi Chi looked on and then said, "Remember to tell your teacher about recharging!"

Ro nodded as Chi Chi smiled. "Bye Mom! I love you!"

"I'll see you later, Ro," said Chi Chi.

And with that, Ro opened her classroom door.

To be Continued...

* * *

Review Corner!

GD: Yay Trunks! And glomping! PS-Have a good time in France!

Sora's Angel-Thats okay, at least you reviewed it. Hope you like this chapter!

Reviews! Please Review!


	3. Schoolyard Fights

Hey! What's up minna! Uhh, Finals are comin' up! Dies That sucks. Anyways, here's more of the story!

I wanted Ro's teacher to be a certain type so for all of you who watch (or be forced to watch) Jimmy Neutron should know this teacher.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Rowen. Marane is copywrite GD.DBZ is not mine. Cries

Mrs. Fowl isn't mine. Some of the scenes are based off of Billy Madison. (Great Movie!)

* * *

Chapter 3

It seemed like forever before Ro's new classroom door opened to reveal a tiny and slightly colorful classroom. Ro took everything in: the smell, the sights, the sounds...

"Hello?"

Ro's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a squawking sound that sounded like a word. She looked around at the students all sitting in their desks and then looked to the teacher standing in front of her. "Can I heeeeeeelp you?" the teacher asked.

"Um, is this Mrs. Fowl's kindergarten class?"

"Why yeeeeees! You must be Son Rooooowen!" Mrs. Fowl squawked.

"Um, yes." Ro took a good hard look at Mrs. Fowl. Her robotic side allowed for a special lense to go across her cornea. It scanned Mrs. Fowl. She was 5 foot 3, had glasses, long, grey hair in a loose bun, and also had the worst fashion sense. Ro's robotic side said that she was an ordinary person, yet Ro's human side just couldn't get over Mrs. Fowl's crow-like voice, and her giant beak-like nose.

"Well, Ro, you can just sit right theeeeeere next to Mitch," Mrs. Fowl pointed to a small kid in the back corner of the room. "Take out your books because we are learning about the alphabet."

Ro started to walk when she realized she forgot something. "Oh, Mrs. Fowl? My mommy told me to tell you something." Ro walked back to Mrs. Fowl, who was already sitting at her desk. She motioned to Ro to say what she wanted to say in her ear.

"Uh, did you say something about rechaaaaaarging yourself?"

The entire class looked up from their "Letter O" projects and stared at Ro. Every kid looked at her like she was some alien from another planet. (Hee Hee) Ro, for some odd reason, started to feel herself getting red in the face. She nodded to Mrs. Fowl, who then replied in a whisper, "OK, Ro. It's our little secret."

Ro walked down the isle of desks still feeling this warmth in her face. Everyone kept staring at her until she reached her desk and Mrs. Fowl started to ask the class what started with the letter "O".

'Well, it's still only the first day. I wonder how Trunks and Goten are doing...'

* * *

Trunks sat in the circle covering his ears as best he could. This was the third time his new class was singing the "Each of Us is a Flower" song. (I remember that from Kindergarten!) He looked back at Goten and his face grew to disgust. Somehow, Goten got into the spirit of it all and was singing and holding hands with the rest of the class as Miss. Mama was strumming her guitar.

He then saw something that got him angry even more.

'Goten! I can't believe you! Sitting there, singing and holding hands! Especially with that stupid girl Marane!'

Marane sat there smiling, her raven braids waving as her upper body swayed to the tune. She then turned her attention over to Trunks, who was still watching her. She gave him the biggest mean face she could pull in a classroom.

Trunks suddenly just lost it. "AHHRRGG!" he shouted as he jumped up out of the circle. "Goten and I suddenly have to go to the bathroom!" He broke the chain of hands and grabbed Goten out of the circle. The two then left the classroom.

"Are you kidding me?" asked an exasperated Trunks. "We have a weirdo teacher who's singing Kumbaiya, and that little miss-know-it-all Marane is getting on my nerves! How can you side with them!"

"Well, they seem pretty nice..."

"Hey," said Marane as she walked through the doorway of the classroom into the hallway, where the boys were. "You guys coming back in?"

"What if we don't want to?" asked Trunks with arms folded.

Suddenly Trunks felt himself being lifted off the floor and into the ground. He lay on the ground and then he opened his tightly shut eyes. He then saw Marane above him. "Did you just throw me over your shoulder!"

"Oh children!" shouted Momma as she saw the scene. "Oh, Trunks, you poor thing! That must've hurt when you fell! What did you slip on?"

Trunks got angry really fast. "I didn't slip on anything. You're perfect little angel threw me over her shoulder!"

But Miss. Momma didn't seem to understand. "Trunks, why don't you come back inside and we'll get the janitor to fix that little spot. Come on. You too, Goten."

Goten waited for his friend to get up off the floor and walk with him back into the classroom. The teacher and three student's found the entire rest of the class shouting, "GYM TIME! GYM TIME!"

"My, my, children. It seems you're all right. Come on everybody! Free game day today! Go outside and choose a game you can all play!" Miss. Momma let the children outside onto the little blacktop where the kids found kickballs and dodgeballs. Of the three students from the hallway, Marane ran out first, and Trunks walked slowly with Goten right behind him.

Trunks felt something in the air shift. He looked up to see a dodgeball coming right for him. He quickly ducked and then heard the sound of the dodgeball hitting flesh. He looked up to see that the ball had hit Goten squarely in the face. "Trunks, where are you? This kinda hurts."

The ball fell off of Goten's squished face when suddenly he heard someone shout "You're out!"

Goten then turned around and went back into the classroom, not understanding the game. As he walked in through the door, he saw Miss. Momma doing somekind of strange dance that looked way stranger than the Fusion Dance. She opened her eyes when she stopped dancing and saw Goten.

"Goten, my angel, what's wrong?"

He simply replied, "I'm out."

"Uh, Goten," Momma then took Goten by the hand and lead him back outside. "Dodgeball is a special time for students, just like Miss. Momma has her special time. Now go outside and be a good boy." She then pushed Goten back outside and went to the classroom to continue her "ritual".

"Goten, where did you go?" asked Trunks. "I think I figured out this game. Watch." Suddenly a ball came hurtling towards Trunks and with ease, the demi-saiyan caught it. All the other kids gasped. Trunks couldn't wait to get his revenge.

"Now you're all in really big trouble!"

* * *

"Ok, claaaaass. Time for lunch and reeeeeecess!"

Ro closed up her book on the alphabet. 'Well, so far this day hasn't been so bad. It was just that little mishap. But who cares because it's time for lunch!'

Ro put her book into her backpack and left it on her desk while she took out her big lunch bag. She followed her class outside, where other kids from different classes were already playing, eating, and talking to one another. She found a place to sit and wondered about her brother and Trunks. Were they on a different playground?

Ro opened her bag and took out the first of many PB & J sandwiches. She was just about to sink her teeth into it until she heard, "Hey, my dad was telling me this story about the great Hercule and how he defeated that stupid guy Cell!"

Ro looked up to see a little boy in her class, surrounded by boys and girls of all ages, to listen to his story. "My dad said Hercule is the greatest fighter that has ever lived."

Ro frowned at this. She knew that the boy was wrong. _Her_ dad was the greatest fighter that ever lived. Ro couldn't help but go up to the boy to tell him that he was wrong.

"Um, excuse me?"

The crowd of children looked at the small girl with the sense that she was new and wasn't cool enough to talk to them. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that what you are saying is not a fact. Hercule did not defeat Cell, it was my older brother with the help of my dad."

Ro had heard all the stories about her father's adventures and she just wanted to make it clear to the boy that he needed to check his facts. What started as a friendly correction soon errupted into an arguement. The two kindergartners exchanged words until the last sentences spoken were:

"My father and my brother are so strong! They were the ones who defeated Cell!"

"You're just a stupid new kid! I bet your dad is some fat, overweight lazy bum who sits on his butt the whole day!"

Ro couldn't hold onto her feelings anymore. She had soon forgotten what her mother had said about not getting into a fight. She cried out as her Ki powered up. "My daddy is not a lazy bum!"

Ro punched and kicked the boy many times in just a little bit of a lower form than that of a Super Saiyan.

Trunks and Goten had been at it for a while with dodgeball when they felt Ro's ki go up. They realized she must be in some kind of trouble and flew off to find her, leaving the children in their class free from the two's reign over the dodgeballs.

Goten, while flying high, saw his sister beating the crap out of this little kid and he jumped down to her and got her off of the boy. "Ro, Stop! Ro, Stop It! STOP!"

Ro heard her brother as her rage dimmed. She finally broke out of her rage and looked down at her victim. She then gasped as she looked at the boy in horror of what she had done.

The boy was bruised very badly and bleeding from his mouth and nose. He was still alive though. Somehow he managed to get onto his feet with the help of his friends. As he was walking to the nurse's office, he turned around and said, "You're a little freak! You are so dangerous! I hope you never have friends!"

Ro started to cry. She had never meant for this to happen. She couldn't control herself.

"Rooooooowen!" shouted Mrs. Fowl. "To the Principal's office. NOW!"

To be continued...

* * *

Ro' s in a real pickle now.

Review Corner!

GLOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

GD: Finally I got this done! You like that part where Marane threw Trunks over her shoulder, didn't you?

Soras Angel: Trunks will never be able to escape the pressures of school, heh heh...

Reviews! Please and Thanks!


	4. Talks

I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the terribly long wait, everyone. My hard drive crashed and now all of my stories are gone! sobs This originally was a short chapter anyways so here's what I remember of it.

NOTE: The evil parts kind of continue from where _Sailor Teindra_ left off. If you have no idea what's going on with that, re-read _Sailor Teindra_.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. cries Mrs. Fowel isn't mine (They can have her!) Marane belongs to GD and Miss. Mama and Ro are mine. Sailor Moon isn't mine. cries even harder

* * *

"How are things coming, Wiseman?" 

Queen Beryl looked over to where her accomplice was sitting and growled when he didn't answer. "Wiseman!"

"What!" he shouted.

Beryl looked at him with disgust. "You annoy me." She walked over to where he was meditating and looking upon the now barren planet. "Wiseman, as much as I love to watch the planet being dead, we have work to do. The Inner Senshi believe that if they awakened almost all the Senshi who died on the Moon Kingdom, they will have enough power to destroy us." She then turned and walked back to her throne. "So far, they have awakened many. Only a few are needed to complete what they need to do. We knew of their plan and we intercepted before the desired Senshi could be awakened, but somehow they always remember!" She sat on the stone cold chair and looked into her staff which carried her crystal ball. "Even though, we know the outcome, we still have to try to destroy them before the Queen can reach them! So why are you sitting there, Wiseman? GET TO WORK!"

Wiseman turned and looked at Beryl carefully. Beryl tried to meet his eyes, but it was very difficult because the only visible part of his body was his hands while everything was enveloped in cloak.

"Beryl, I know your plans. I know your desires. But if you think that I will be your slave like the Nega-moon family, then you are sadly mistaken. Right now, Diamond's little brother Sapphire knows of my plans for him and his family."

Beryl's face changed to shock upon hearing this.

"I must think of a way to destroy him before he tells his brother, although Diamond would never doubt me. Beryl, I must attend to my own problems or both of our plans will never work."

Beryl stood up from her chair and said, "Fine, do what you want. But you must return here sometime very soon, understand?"

"Yes, my queen," said Wiseman. He drifted away and the only thing he could say under his breath was 'Screw you, Bitch...'

* * *

Goku walked into his home, awaiting the smell of lunch as he returned from a long morning of training. He closed the front door behind him and called out Chi Chi's name, but when he got no answer he started having second thoughts about lunch. Just as he was about to search upstairs, he heard a car come and stop outside. Chi Chi opened the door and entered her house. Goku was relieved she was alright. "Hey, is lunch ready?" 

Chi Chi sighed. "Not right now, Goku." Behind Chi Chi trailed a sad, guilty-looking Ro, who just stumbled in.

Goku smiled at his daugher. "Hey, Ro. Where's your brother? School's done for the day already?"

But as Goku said this, Ro looked up at her father, still wearing her sad face, then ran up the stairs to her room. Chi Chi sighed again. "I just picked up Ro from the Principal's Office. He said that Ro got into a fight and she beat up this boy badly about something," Chi Chi walked over to the sofa and sat as she sighed again. "I can't believe that she would do something like this. I tried to talk to her about it, but she refused."

Goku then had a thought. "I'll go talk to her."

Chi Chi looked up from where she was sitting and smiled at her husband. She knew that even though Ro was happy and comfortable in this family, she also knew that Ro and Goku hadn't really had a chance to sit down and talk, father-to-daughter. Goku started climbing up the stairs and opened the door to Ro's room. He found her sitting on her bed, fidgeting with her school uniform.

"Ro," said Goku. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," she said, very quietly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Goku sat on her bed next to her and leaned over to see her face.

"Nothing."

"Mom told me about what happened at school." At this, Ro slightly turned away from him. "Ro, what really happened? Why don't you tell me, huh?"

There was a slight pause when Ro burst out, "That boy was being incorrect with his facts! He said that Hercule was the greatest fighter, but I knew it was you and he also said that Hercule defeated Cell, but that's not true because Gohan and you did and that boy was being stupid and when he didn't listen to me he started calling me names that were mean but it was really bad when he started saying that you were lazy and stupid and I got really angry and then...I don't know...I just started..."

Ro slowed down and then remembered the look on the boy's face after she had gotten her grip back. He was crying and was so scared of her...it reminded her of when she was evil and one of her assignments from Beryl were to find anyone in the area and kill them if found alive. She remembered the scared look that was given to her when she was just about to kill someone. She felt some kind of sympathy but killed anyway because of her assignment. Now knowing that it was wrong she felt like a monster and beating up this boy made her feel even more like one. She started to cry again and jumped into her father's arms. Goku was taken aback by this, but eased into the hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go back! I don't want to go back to being that again! I don't want to be a monster that everyone's scared of!"

Goku hugged her tighter. "Don't cry. Shhhh. It's okay. Hey."

Ro looked up at him, her face all red and her eyes all glassy.

Goku looked down. "I think Mom is making lunch. Come on. Let's go downstairs."

"You mean you're not angry with me?"

"Well, I am. But as long as you go up to the boy and say that you're sorry, I'm sure everything will work out. Now come on. I'm hungry!"

Ro stood up and wiped away her tears. Her father got up after her and held out his hand with his goofy grin on his face. Ro took his hand and smiled back and the two went back downstairs to talk to Chi Chi and eat lunch.

* * *

Beryl was once again in one of her sessions with Skynet. "I want to talk to you about that DNA machine thing you gave me, Skynet. It did work well. I made two cyborgs-one with Saiyan DNA and the Sailor Soldier of Teindra, the other with the Sailor Soldier of Medeska and her mate. I trained both, but the first up was Teindra. Everything was going well...UNTIL SHE FAILED MISERABLY!" 

Skynet flashed the next few words on the screen where Beryl was talking with it.

MALFUNCTION...IT IS NOT MY FAULT...BUT THE HUMAN FACTOR IS TO BLAME

"So your saying that my other one could be tricked this way! Damn you Skynet! I put lots of my time into this project! How dare you give me cheap scrap metal for this! You would think that the mechanical programming would stop this problem! ARRGHHHH!"

She cut off her connection with Skynet and gritted her teeth. "Send a Terminator and some youma to where Teindra lives! I need to see some work being done!"She called this out to Wiseman who then appeared before her.

"Beryl, we don't know where she lives. We only know the time."

Beryl slammed her staff on the floor. "FINE THEN! Surround the Terminator with more youma so that when they reach the time gate, Sailor Pluto will have some one to play with!"


End file.
